<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything’s alright with you by my side by yellowbutterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984586">Everything’s alright with you by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies'>yellowbutterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Charles needs a hug, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physio therapy, Revenge, Shooting, Shooting Guns, because I torture him too much, some people get shot dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre doesn’t know if he’ll get use of his hand back after being shot. Charles is scared of him leaving but at the end of the day they always have each other </p><p>Or</p><p>Pierre’s been shot and revenge is in due course</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything’s alright with you by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515317/chapters/72649260">Drabble</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles paced the corridor, he couldn’t stop worrying above Pierre who was currently in surgery. Charles trusted Kimi and Hulk, he knew they would take care of Pierre but he was still scared. He knew the two of them would make sure Pierre was alright, make sure he got better. </p><p>Sebastian came at one point, pulling Charles towards him and hugging him. It grounded him having Sebastian there, knowing someone was there to keep him safe, to hold him. To be there if anything went wrong. Not that Charles wanted to think about that, he didn’t. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if something went wrong, he couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t let himself be subject to his own torment. Pierre wouldn’t want him to be, Pierre wouldn’t want him to dwell on what could be, on the what if’s.</p><p>The minutes ticked by slower than Charles liked, they dragged on and never ended. He felt as if he was sitting there for days rather than hours. He felt as if he’d been there his whole life time, like he was stuck in an endless loop. Charles wondered if he had accidentally stumbled upon the Bermuda Triangle and now he was in an alternative universe where time looped.</p><p>Sebastian kept ahold of him when he started to get antsy, when he started to try and go into the surgery room. Sebastian held him as he cried against his shoulder. Sebastian reassured him that everything was going to be alright, that Kimi and Hulk were going to take care of him, and were going to keep Pierre safe.</p><p>When Hulk did come out of the room, it felt like forever had passed, it felt like Charles had been staring at that door his whole life. When really it had only been three hours.</p><p>“Kimi’s just finishing up, he’s okay. He’ll be awake in about twenty minutes, just waiting for the anaesthesia to wear off.” Hulk smiled reassuringly at him.</p><p>“So he’s okay? He’s alright?” Charles asked, Sebastian letting him stand up.</p><p>“He’s all good, I promise.” Hulk said before going into the office to clean up.</p><p>Charles turned around and rushed towards Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Charles couldn't help but cry again, overwhelmed with the emotions swirling around in his head. Charles clung onto the German, the older one holding him just as tight. He was so relieved with the fact that Pierre was okay, he didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he wasn’t okay.</p><p>Kimi came out around five minutes later, pushing the bed Pierre was rested on to the recovery suite. He motioned at the two of them to follow him. Charles moved faster than he ever had, desperate to be beside Pierre, already having not been by his side for too long.</p><p>Pierre looked so fragile on the bed, looked so fragile as Kimi removed the breathing tube from his nose now that it was no longer needed. He looked so fragile with his hand raised and all bandaged up. Charles didn’t like it, he didn’t want Pierre to look like that. It broke his heart that Pierre was like this in the medical room. He wanted to find whoever hurt him right this second so he could get revenge on them but he knew Max was already searching for them on Lewis’ orders. He knew it would take longer than he would perhaps have liked.</p><p>“Don’t touch his arms, you can hold his other hand but be careful. Let me know when he’s awake.” Kimi told him, patting Charles’ should as he passed. He and Sebastian sharing a secret conversations by their glances before he left the room.</p><p>Charles went around to Pierre’s right side, his eyes barely leaving Pierre’s left hand which was raised. He only dragged his eyes away when he reached the chair, Charles quickly held onto Pierre’s right hand. Sebastian watched him closely from afar, monitoring Charles' face. Making sure he wasn’t hiding anything from him. </p><p>He traced his fingers all along Pierre’s hand, outlining his fingers and the indents of his hand. Charles' own fingers moved gently and delicately as if Pierre’s hand was a fragile art piece he was admiring. He stroked his thumb carefully across the back of Pierre’s hand, feeling the soft skin beneath his thumb. </p><p>It calmed him, having Pierre here, right next to him. It calmed him, being able hold Pierre’s hand and trace his fingers over it. It was comforting having Pierre beside him, knowing he was okay and he was with him. He was able to see him, his eyes could watch him, his head could be reassured that Pierre was beside him and he wasn’t going anywhere. His head could be reassured that Pierre hadn’t left him.</p><p>The minutes ticked by just as slowly as they had when Pierre was in surgery. The seconds dragging themselves out for as long as they could, torturing Charles, tormenting him. It was like time had something against him and this was their way of getting their revenge.</p><p>When Pierre did come around, he kept his eyes closed. Just soaking in the gentle strokes Charles' thumb did against his hand. He gently curled his twisted his hand and curled his fingers around Charles' hand before letting his eyes gently open. It took Chalres a moment to notice, his head being lost in his thoughts.  </p><p>Charles looked up, his eyes meeting Pierre’s. He barely registered Sebastian telling them he was going to tell Kimi that Pierre was awake. Pierre smiled at Charles gently, removing his hand from the Monégasque’s grip so he could place it against Charles cheek and stroke it gently. Charles placed his hand against Pierre’s. </p><p>“I’m okay, mon ange.” Pierre said softly. </p><p>“I was worried about you, Pear.” He whispered.</p><p>“I’m okay, just a little discomfort. That’s all.” Pierre told him.</p><p>“I love you.” Charles said, his eyes never leaving Pierre’s.</p><p>“I love you too, baby.” Pierre smiled at him. </p><p>Charles didn’t say much for the rest of the evening, a rare occurrence for him but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t even know what to say, what could he possibly say? He was just glad that Pierre was okay. </p><p>Sebastian and Pierre were more than happy to fill the uncomfortable silence in the room, speaking about whatever crossed their minds. Kimi and Hulk filtering in and out, checking on Pierre and giving him pain medication when he needed it. At some point, Pierre invited Charles up onto the bed. He let the younger boy curl up into his side, Pierre’s arm wrapping around him tightly, keeping him as close to Pierre as he could be. It was hard for Pierre to resist the urge to wrap his other arm around Charles.</p><p>Sebastian left them after he had made sure both of them ate some food. Kimi came in to give Pierre his final pain medication of the day. He reminded them of the button if they need anything. If Pierre was to press the button, it would vibrate a reactor under Kimi’s pillow in his bedroom to wake him up or vibrate the reactor in his office. Charles had once pressed the button at 3am because Max had dared him too, Kimi wasn’t too impressed.</p><p>Pierre let Charles snuggle up to him, he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before whispering in Charles' ear, telling him how much he loved him. Charles returned the words, letting his eyes close but he didn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t fall asleep while Pierre was resting beside him with his hand still wrapped up. They didn’t know if Pierre would ever get full use of his hand again and it scared him. Charles was probably more scared than Pierre was, the Frenchman had accepted it. He knew there was a possibility he wouldn’t be able to use it fully. Charles hadn’t.</p><p>He knew how much Pierre loved hacking and his job, he knew how disappointed Pierre would be if he wasn’t able to do that again. He can’t imagine it would be easy for Pierre to hack with one hand. He didn’t want to imagine the pain he would have to see on Pierre’s face every morning.</p><p>But there was one thing he feared the most. </p><p>Pierre leaving.</p><p>While Lewis wouldn’t make him leave, there was a possibility if Pierre didn’t get the use of his hand back he wouldn’t be able to handle being at Carbon. He wouldn’t be able to handle watching Lando, Max and Carlos hacking all day. He wouldn’t be able to handle it and he would have to leave.</p><p>Charles couldn’t go with him, his whole life was here. His whole family. Even though he loved Pierre more than anything, it would destroy both of them if Charles left Carbon. If Pierre decided that it was best for him to leave Carbon then Charles wouldn’t stop him. He couldn’t stop him. He wanted what was best for Pierre, even if it meant him leaving.</p><p>Even if it meant they wouldn’t be together anymore. It would hurt Pierre too much to be with Charles who was still in Carbon. </p><p>As much as Charles didn’t want to think about Pierre leaving, he couldn’t stop. He would be so hurt if he left, so would Pierre. It would destroy them, it would tear Charles’ life into two. He’d go into that dark place he was back before he met Pierre, it would probably be worse because Pierre meant so much to him. Pierre was everything to him, he meant everything to him. He never wanted to let him go, he never wanted to watch him leave. Charles never wanted that day to come.</p><p>Charles couldn’t help but think about what would happen if that day came. He could guess how upset he’d be, how destroyed he would be. He probably wouldn’t leave Sebastian and Lewis’ bed for weeks. </p><p>He wouldn’t blame Pierre if he left, he wouldn’t blame Pierre for his breakdown. He wouldn’t blame him for the pain because he understood that it would destroy Pierre being here, he understood how much it would hurt him. He knew it would destroy their relationship worse than what it would if he left. </p><p>Charles knew Kimi would try everything to help Pierre get use of his hand back. He knew Kimi would try until there wasn’t anything left to try. He knew Kimi wouldn’t give up on Pierre until he had too. Kimi was too stubborn to do so. </p><p>The Monégasque hadn’t even realised he was crying until a gentle thumb wiped gently over his cheeks, he looked up to be greeted by Pierre’s concerned look. Out of the corner of his eye, Charles could see it late in the night. </p><p>The seconds and minutes had gone from being painfully slow to being too fast. </p><p>“Mon amour, what’s wrong?” Pierre whispered, Charles shook his head. “No, we aren’t playing that game, baby.” Charles just shook his head again. “Do I need to get Sebastian?” </p><p>“No!” Charles said quickly. “He’s sleeping and you should be too.” </p><p>“You’re crying, Charlie. I shouldn’t be sleeping when you’re hurting.” </p><p>“Not hurting.” Charles mumbled. </p><p>“Yes you are.” Pierre kissed his forehead to let him know he wasn’t mad at him. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“Please talk to me, baby.” Pierre asked. </p><p>“I’m scared.” Charles admitted quietly. </p><p>“Of what?” </p><p>“You leaving, you know, if you can’t use your hand properly again.” </p><p>“Oh mon amour.” Pierre brought him close. “I’d never leave, I couldn’t leave you.” </p><p>“But it would hurt you being here.” Charles whispered. </p><p>“I know, but I’d work on it because I couldn’t stand being apart from you.” He kissed his head. “I’m sure Lewis would find another job for me.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t stay somewhere that hurts you.” Charles said. </p><p>“And what happens if the person you love is there? What happens if the person you love can’t leave?” Pierre asked him. </p><p>“You leave them..” Charles said, the hurt apparent in his voice. </p><p>“Charlie…” Pierre breathed out. “I couldn’t ever leave you.”</p><p>“But if it hurts being here you should.” </p><p>“No.” Pierre insisted. “I am never doing that, you mean more to me than anything.” </p><p>Charles didn’t respond, he couldn’t respond. He didn’t know what to respond with. If being around Carbon hurt him too much, he shouldn’t stick around. He shouldn’t stick around for Charles, he should put himself in front of Charles. He should leave him if he can’t be here. He closed his eyes as Pierre placed another kiss on his head. </p><p>“Me and Kimi will get my hand working again.” Pierre promised him. </p><p>“And what if you don’t?” Charles asked. </p><p>“We deal with that then, we leave that for the future not now.” Pierre said. “I know that’s hard for you, can you try for my though baby?” </p><p>“I can try.” Charles whispered. </p><p>“There’s my good boy.” Pierre pulled him close and rested his chin on Charles' head. </p><p>Charles tried to sleep, he really did. He slept for about an hour at most, he couldn’t. Pierre’s word had calmed him to a point but he still couldn’t help his head wandering. He listened to Pierre’s gentle breathing. He loved Pierre, loved how Pierre could so easily talk to his head. It was weird how when Pierre spoke to him about his problems, he spoke to his head. He spoke directly to it, getting down to the root of Charles’ problems and told them to leave his precious Charles alone. </p><p>He would never know how Pierre did that, how Pierre could tell the difference between Charles talking and his head talking. He would never know why Pierre still asked Charles what was wrong even though he already knew.</p><p>When Pierre woke that morning, Charles pretended to be asleep. He didn’t want Pierre to think he had barely slept, though he would soon realise. Pierre cradled Charles with his good arm, keeping the younger one close to him. Almost like Pierre had a secret fear that Charles would slip away.</p><p>Pierre did fear that, not that he would ever tell Charles that. He didn’t want him experiencing more pain than he already was. He feared that someone was going to tell Charles it was better for him to leave Pierre now rather than make it worse for both of them. Nobody would tell Charles that they weren’t like that in Carbon but the fear still stayed with Pierre. He felt the desire to keep Charles closer than usual, if something did happen he couldn’t imagine what would happen to Charles. He didn’t want to lose him, he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had brought Pierre so much happiness and love, the type of happiness and love he had never expected. The only other person to love him in his life was his parents and neither of them were around anymore. He only had Charles left.</p><p>Sure, he had the other members of Carbon. They loved him but it was a different type of love. Not the type of love he got from his parents or Charles.</p><p>Charles was all he wanted.</p><p>———————————</p><p>The first session of physio five days after the surgery was extremely painful for Pierre. Kimi had only let Charles join because Sebastian had bribed him. Seeing Pierre cry out of pain broke Charles, he held his other hand gently between his own. Drawing over the lines on Pierre’s palm with his finger, trying to distract him the best he could.</p><p>Kimi was, well Charles nor Pierre had ever seen Kimi acting so gentle and kind with someone other than Mick, Seb and Valtteri up until this point. Kimi was treating Pierre so gently, the ice wall he had wasn’t there. Instead of telling Pierre to suck the pain up, he stopped what he was doing and tried to relieve the pain the best he could. </p><p>It was weird seeing Kimi like this but it was nice to know that Kimi could let his wall down. </p><p>Pierre was discharged from the medical room two days ago so after the physio Charles took him back to their apartment. Pierre immediately curled up on the couch with a blanket, gently resting his bandaged on the arm rest. Charles made Pierre a tea before joining in.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for Pierre to be quiet but there was something off with him. This was a weird quiet, it was a peaceful quiet. It was a tense one. There was a cloud of tension surrounding Pierre, Charles stayed back while he drank his tea, watching Pierre closely. He could easily tell Pierre wasn’t telling him something, could easily tell something was on his mind.</p><p>He hated that Pierre kept his emotions to himself, even after all this time. Charles knew Pierre was aware that Charles would always listen to him. Charles watched as Pierre stared aimlessly in front of him as he drank the tea. Charles frowned and waited till he finished. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Pear?” Charles quietly asked. </p><p>“Not much.” Pierre replied dryly. </p><p>“Please talk to me.” Charles leaned his head against Pierre’s shoulder. </p><p>“This morning just really took all of my energy.” Pierre whispered. “It really hurt and I didn’t like it.” Charles wrapped his arms around Pierre’s waist trying to comfort him. </p><p>“It’ll get easier, Kimi said that.” Charles reminded him. </p><p>“I know, it just hurt a lot and I’m tired.” Pierre put his good arm around Charles. “I love you.” He kissed his head. </p><p>“I love you too.” Charles looked up and placed a soft kiss to his jaw. </p><p>The tension was still there in the air above Pierre but it was less intense. Having Charles beside him made him feel better because he knew he wouldn’t have to go through it alone, he would always have Charles to help him. </p><p>The next two weeks were hard on Pierre and Charles. Pierre barely had any energy left after the physio, always crashing on the couch and sleeping the day away. Charles took care of Pierre when he wasn’t working but watching Pierre be in pain and upset wasn’t easy on him. There wasn’t anything he could do other than hold him and comfort him but he couldn’t take the pain away like he so desperately wanted to. </p><p>Charles spent most of the day watching Pierre, keeping an eye on him. He started doing his work in their apartment so he could do so. He didn’t want to leave Pierre on his own in case he got upset, he didn’t want Pierre suffering on his own. He never wanted Pierre to suffer on his own, Charles knew how hard that was. Charles knew how much that could break someone. </p><p>He finished his work and curled up with Pierre on the couch, who'd been staring at the tv screen all day. Pierre was slightly in a better mood today. He was humming a little tune when Max burst through their door, Daniel and Sebastian hot on his tail. </p><p>“We tried to stop him bursting it.” Sebastian breathed out, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Charles asked. </p><p>“I’ve found who shot Pierre.” Max said, Charles hadn’t noticed his laptop until then. </p><p>“Who?” Pierre said quickly, too quickly to say he didn’t care about who had shot him. </p><p>“Two absolutely newbies who are trying to get good enough to join Carbon.” Max grinned. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Charles asked. </p><p>“I hacked into their systems, they have a security camera in their house. I heard them talking, they said how stealing that car would definitely help them get into Carbon.” Max said. </p><p>“Idiots.” Sebastian said. “Never would we let them in.” </p><p>“I’d happily kill you if you did.” Charles looked at Sebastian. </p><p>“Try it.” Sebastian replied. </p><p>“Right, back to me, thank you.” Max waved. “Pierre, Lewis says it’s up to you what we do.” </p><p>“Kill them.” Pierre replied, not hesitating. </p><p>“Pear?” Charles turned to them. </p><p>“I’ve been through too much pain. Kill them.” Pierre explained, pulling Charles towards him. “They’ve hurt you too, that isn’t okay.” Pierre kissed his temple. </p><p>“I want to go.” Charles said, Sebastian head whipping quickly. </p><p>“Charles maybe-“</p><p>“I want to go.” Charles repeated. “They hurt my Pierre, so now they deal with me. It’s a simple thing.” </p><p>“Then I’m going too.” Sebastian replied. </p><p>“I’m definitely in for killing some people.” Max said. “They hurt my favourite hacker.” </p><p>“I’ll drive you guys.” Daniel offered. </p><p>“I guess I’ll stay with Lewis in his office on the radios.” Pierre suggested. </p><p>“Sounds good, Pierre.” Sebastian smiled. “Tomorrow though, I need a sleep after listening to Lance for four hours.” </p><p>“Four hours?” Charles said. </p><p>“He was going on about different types of cars.” Sebastian explained. </p><p>“Not what I was asking. You complained about him talking for four hours when I spoke about clothes for at least six.” Charles said. </p><p>“Everything you’ve ever said that isn’t important does not stay in my brain.” </p><p>“Oh thanks, Seb!” Charles raised his hands. “I’ll remember that.” </p><p>“No you won’t.” Sebastian grinned. </p><p>“Right well, I need to speak to Lewis and we all need to sleep.” Max said, closing his laptop and heading out. </p><p>As soon as everyone headed out, Pierre hugged Charles tightly with both arms. The pain subsided a week ago, just painful in certain positions. Charles buried himself in Pierre’s chest, the older one burying his face into Charles’ shoulder and crying but it wasn’t a cry of sadness or pain, it was a cry of relief because Pierre had fears. He had fears of the people coming back to finish him off. He had fears he would bump into them on the street and they would recognise him. The biggest fear was about them finding out about Charles and doing something to hurt him. </p><p>Nobody got to hurt <em> his </em>Charles and get away with it.</p><p>For once, Charles fell asleep before Pierre did. The Monégasque exhausted from the past few weeks, Pierre gently brushed the fallen strands of Charles’ hair out of his face. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Pierre really did love Charles, he loved him so much and he could see how much Charles loved him. He can’t imagine how hard the past few weeks must have been on Charles. Pierre knew Charles hated seeing him in pain and Pierre had been in pain for the past two weeks. </p><p>He watched Charles sleep, the young one's mouth slightly agape. He looked peaceful like this, like nothing was troubling him. Pierre whispered Charles would always look like this, he wished he never had anything troubling him. Charles moved in his sleep, coming closer to Pierre and curling his head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the Monégasque, wanting to keep him close, wanting to keep him from all the pain. </p><p>Charles was watching him when Pierre woke the next morning. His eyes blinked up at him, smiling when saw Pierre looking back. Pierre kissed him softly on the lips, Charles kissing back. </p><p>“I’ll get some revenge for you today, Pear.” Charles whispered. </p><p>“Thank you, baby.” Pierre whispered back.</p><p>“Anything for you.”</p><p>“I love you, mon amour, my favourite person in the world.” Pierre smiled. </p><p>“I love you too, <em> my </em>favourite person in the world.” </p><p>“Do me proud today, like you always do.” Pierre told him. </p><p>“I always make you proud?” Charles asked. </p><p>“Always.” Pierre confirmed. </p><p>Pierre walked with Charles to the headquarters garage, keeping a tight arm around his waist. The kiss he gave Charles before he left was hard and lingered. Charles gave him a tight hug afterwards. Lewis and Pierre watched as Charles, Max, Daniel and Sebastian left. </p><p>Sebastian sat in the back with Charles, the younger one staring out of the window. Sebastian could easily tell he was nervous, he wasn’t surprised either. The German reached over and squeezed Charles’ hand, reminding him that he wasn’t alone and they were there. </p><p>They pulled up to the apartment block where the two men were, Daniel remained in the car. People would hear the shots and the commotion, they would have to move fast before the authorities were called. Max, Charles and Sebastian checked their guns weren’t on show before Sebastian knocked on the door. </p><p>“Can I help you?” The ginger one said as he opened the door. </p><p>“We’re from Carbon.” Sebastian showed them the symbol. There was a possibility that someone could fake but Carbon would be soon on their tail if they did. </p><p>“Come in.” The three of them entered, there was another boy on the couch who seemed to have heard the conversation. </p><p>“Is this it? Are we being asked to join Carbon?” The other one said excitingly. Max and Charles shared a glance. </p><p>“Something like that.” Max uttered. </p><p>“I told you stealing that car was worth it. I told you shooting that guy was for the best.” The ginger one turned to the other. </p><p>Sebastian looked at Charles and nodded his head, signalling to Charles that he could go ahead and shoot him. The German could see the anger on Charles' face after what was said. </p><p>Charles reached quickly into his pocket, extracting the gun and aiming at his head before shooting. The guy falling to the floor, the other one hurrying to his feet and raising his hands in surrender. </p><p>“Why did you do that?” He asked, Max and Sebastian looked at Charles. </p><p>“You shot a member of Carbon, you shot my boyfriend. He might not get use of his hand back, you owe us for that.” Charles hissed towards him. </p><p>“Oh shit.” The guy breathed. </p><p>“Yeah, oh shit. Max do the honours?” Charles asked. </p><p>“Gladly.” Max reached for his gun and shot the guy straight in his head. </p><p>Once they confirmed they were dead, the three of them rushed down the stairs and got back into the car. Daniel sped off once he checked everyone was in and secure </p><p>Pierre and Lewis were waiting for them when they got back. Pierre brought Charles into the tightest hug he could, placing kisses all over his face. </p><p>“So proud of you, baby.” Pierre whispered. </p><p>“They can’t hurt you again.” Charles replied. </p><p>“You should have heard them, Dan! They thought they were joining Carbon.” Max laughed as they passed Pierre and Charles. </p><p>During the next few days, physio became a little easier for Pierre. Charles was still there, talking his ear off when Kimi wasn’t talking. It definitely made it better having Charles there. He found the pain more bearable and it was there less. He had even managed to do something typing at his computer. </p><p>Kimi said Pierre was making great progress and he was definitely going to get movement of his hand back but there were going to be days where his hand refused. He had to be prepared for these. </p><p>Charles would always praise him after every physio session, no matter whether any progress was made or not. </p><p>It was going to be alright and it was all because he had Charles by his side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/">@landonorrisgeorgerussell</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>